Talk:Brutal Doom
Specific weapon articles I've seen a few separate articles over Brutal Doom's weapons. Should these be kept or merged into the main Brutal Doom article? Raisapius 22:23, April 29, 2012 (UTC) :Those weapon articles have been deleted since it's against Doom Wiki policies to make articles on mod specific things. Justice ∞ 05:05, July 3, 2012 (UTC) Difficulty Anyone know the differences between the last 3 new difficulty levels? I AM SUPER BAD 12 IN A 10 POINT SCALE OF BAD BLACK METAL TheUnbeholden (talk) 09:15, November 22, 2013 (UTC) What about Project Brutality? I have no idea how well-known that mod is, but why is there no mention of it on this wiki? It's a split of Brutal Doom I think (?), which apparently adds some enemies (they're not listed here, anyway).--Cyberman TM (talk) 04:33, April 27, 2016 (UTC) Latest Update Ive seen that in the latest version Sergeant Mark IV added what he calls a Starter Pack which is pretty much a complete overhaul to Doom II. Another way of looking at it is Doom II Remastered because it feels like Doom II but with much more detail overall and similar layouts. Also I saw he created a variation of this called Brutal Doom Monsters (Formerly known as Brutal Doom Lite) it pretty much is technically a scaled down variant which is designed to be more compatible with other mods. What Project Brutality is Project Brutality is in fact Brutal doom but it also has new weapons and new monsters added to the mix. The monsters added are from other mods but modified to have some brutal doom features. Also the monsters have better AI like now the Imps can do a leap attack and can crawl on walls and ceilings as well. On higher difficulties the more powerful variants of monsters are seen earlier on. This is what I call a double edged sword like how Complex Doom with its two addons the higher the difficulty, more powerful variants of monsters one sees will be more likely to spawn. On one hand it makes things more difficult but on the other you can get more powerful weapons earlier than normal. Project Brutality's most powerful weapon is something called The Black Hole Generator and one will naturally know it is even harder to find than the BFG. This weapon is best used on Cyberdemon variants or the dreaded Overlords and naturally it can harm the player if they get too close to it. Apparently this is one of those weapons where friendly fire is active. When I mean Overlords I mean the most powerful variant of the cacodemons. Those that fought one will know that they are what one should focus on first due to what they can do. Speaking of mods that could have articles What about D4D or MetaDOOM? One mixes classic DOOM with DOOM 2016 while the other blends every game in the series (even the RPG's) The latter was even made by someone who worked on Reelism